Gashadokuro
The Gashadokuro is a type of demon encountered in Ōkamiden. A demon having its own type of sub-boss-like encounters, the Gashadokuro is a formidable opponent. The Gashadokuro is a large, immobile skeleton emerging from the ground that wields two blades and a red core which is also used as a projectile. It also has an armored variation )]}}. Both types can spit out its core, which would burn Chibiterasu on contact or if he is caught in its explosion radius. Background The Gashadokuro is said to be the accumulation of the bones and rage of murdered mortals, and seeks to kill any living being unfortunate enough to be in its way . Another depiction of this demon is that it is the gathered spirits of warriors who still harbor a lust for blood, and will devour any mortal that wanders near . Bestiary entries Non-armored variation "This giant is comprised of the bones of dozens of murder victims. This osseous accumulation of rage bears a grudge against the living. Be wary of the swords impaled in its stomach." Armored variation "The spirits of warriors who still clamor for blood are the very bones and appendages of this armored beast. Any normal mortal that wanders near will be consumed by its gaping, slaughterous maw. Strategy The Gashadokuro is straightforward: Bash through its bones (and the armor of the armored variation) and focus on damaging the core. Glaives will be a good choice, as their heavy charged hits can take down the bones and armor quickly. The Providence Crystal, however, is an even better choice; take ice as the assaulting element. However, watch out for the attacks of the demon, as it is obviously not helpless. The first attack to mention would be it unsheathing the blades embedded in its ribcage and slash at Chibiterasu, which is quite difficult to evade. Another attack is clamping its hands together, raising them then slamming down with a great force, causing a tremor. This attack is much easier to dodge. Simply jump after it had raised its hand overhead. Another attack would be swinging its arms in three consecutive swings. The first swing is at a low altitude, so jump. The second swing is higher, so stay on the ground. The third swing is a low one again. The last attack is the Gashadokuro spitting its core out. When the core is seen rising and the demon opening its mouth, prepare to Power Slash the core as it flies out. Doing so will repel the core back at the demon and stunning it, making it open for attacks. After the Gashadokuro is defeated, it will drop a Soul Sake, while the Armored variation drops a Fist Sake. Trivia *The Gashadokuro's name, 「がしゃどくろ」 ("gashadokuro"), is half-meaningless, as 「がしゃ」 (「gasha」) does not bear any meaning.[http://jisho.org/words?jap=がしゃ&eng=&dict=edict&romaji=on Search for 「がしゃ」 ( ) or similar words. Note that none of the results are pronounced "gasha".] It would only make sense if changed to 「がしどくろ/餓死髑髏」 ("gashidokuro", "skull of death from starvation"[http://jisho.org/words?jap=がし&eng=&dict=edict Denshi Jisho's translation of "がし" ( )]), which fits with the demon's background. *The Gashadokuro is based on the Japanese mythical monster of the same name. References Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden